The Man with the Pyramid Tattoo
by ImparedImpala
Summary: James Sunderland is a normal family man with his wife Mary and adoptive daughter, Laura. Though, when it seems that his life and marriage are spiraling downwards and mysterious man moves into the apartment building, will he catch James' eye or will James have to go through his life with no more excitement or happiness. Human!Pyramid Head
1. Part 1: The Beginning of the End

Part 1:  The Beginning of the End

Life seemed to be all good for James; he had a loving wife and a…rather bratty adoptive daughter that Mary, his wife wanted. To tell the truth, James never really liked children, and children never really liked James. Laura, never really liked James even on the first day they came and got her from the local orphanage in town. She always liked to wear color, while on the other side James seemed to liked things in a more…calmer color. Now, Laura had a good personality and had the "Pure Heart of a Child" as Mary would state, though when Laura and James met each other in the small apartment that the three lived in she would usually give a snide remark about the way he looked or just plan gives him a grimacing look. He never really knew why and she would never speak a word of why herself.

Mary is James' wife and would do anything for him, though lately she has been neglecting him and his…needs. She had to go to work she said to him, she was busy playing with Laura she also states. James just practically gives up on all that. Now that Maria, Mary's sister came over more often, him and Mary had no time for themselves anymore. He'd flashback on the time's in the beginning of their marriage where the two would go on picnics in the park or even listening to Mary just plainly play the piano. She might have not been the best player but, it was a moment with her, with Mary. His Mary…

Now, Silent Hill was a quaint little town where everyone lived out their own lives, though on the odd side all of us felt somewhat connected in some different way. James and his family lived in the Blue Creek Apartments, in a medium sized apartment (a good size). The neighbor's were quite nice, even though some are…awkward and different.

James, Mary and Laura usually go visit Harry Mason and his daughter Cheryl on the upper level for play dates with the two girls. James was good friends with Harry since in his opinion he was the only normal one around and knew what was really going on around town. Then there was Henry, well nobody has seen him in awhile. Some say he's gone mad with that Walter guy he rooms with. That or they have a "thing" going on. Nobody really wanted to know so we ignored the noises from his room. Travis Grady was their next door neighbor that they rarely saw of. He usually would be traveling doing his job as a truck driver and Mary (being the nice person she was) would make him a few homemade meals for the trip. James would just sit back, shaking his head as Mary would talk her head off with him before every trip, though he didn't stop her. She was doing stuff for the good of people he always thought to himself.

By and by the days seemed to grow longer as Mary got extra hours at work since the hospital needed her skillful hand. So, James had to pick Laura up from school, which was hell for him because Laura would just ignore him when he tried telling her to get into the vehicle. It was a pure pain.

He wanted Mary back.

His old, loving Mary.

**-0- (break)**

The date was Friday the 13th, of course not the luckiest day ever.

James groaned loudly, lifting his eyebrows as he rolled over to embrace his wife like every morning, and give her a enormous kiss on the cheek. Though, Mary's warmth wasn't there what was leftwas Only an imprint of her body in the covers and mattress. He sighed angrily, throwing the cover off of himself and casually creeps out of bed leaving his legs hang over the bed as he rubs his eyes out of sleep. 'Why was she out of bed so early' he asked himself. 'Is she making me some breakfast…that's unusual…?'

Quickly grabbing his blue bathrobe from the back fo the door, James made his way to the kitchen of the apartment to only see Mary dressed in her nurses garments and clipping the name tag on. "Oh…Morning honey" He blinked several times and simply just shakes his head, not even knowing what's going on. "Mary, you don't even work the day shift...why are you going to work so early." Sighing and brushing his bed ridden hair back, simply out of frustration. "I thought we…had something planned for today. Didn't you want to go to the lake…?" Mary just grabbed her bag and walked past him, with a light pout on her face. "I'm sorry James but I was asked if I could take Angela's shift since she never showed to work. I wish I could but…I could never pass up the opportunity for money, you're clerk job won't fully pass on paying up the rent and everything else…" Leaning forward, she gave him a soft kiss to his left cheek. "I'll be back just before dinner, Love you." With a slight nod and a reply of "Love you also." Mary went through the front door, it closing with a faint click. James just stared at the door for a few seconds, wondering why Mary would want to work so much, was she avoiding going to the lake with him or…was it just for the reason she has told him just a minute ago. Shaking his head once more, James went on with his morning as usual.

**(Later on in the day)**

-James' Journal Entry # 1-

'I _have decided to create this journal for…specific reasons._

_Reason one is that, I am able to express the way I feel in a rather…easy way and second is to write out my problem's about Mary._

_I worry on what's going on in her head and I have noticed in her action's that…somehow and some way the spark has…gone away._

_In, other reasons. Our intimate "love making" has become, well, stale. Dull and boring and there is no excitement involved. I don't even get….release during it anymore. It has become that bad and…I don't know what to do. She doesn't even try anymore!_

_I…need it…_

_Soon enough, everything would die out. _

_I-Is it me…or…_

_Are we just drifting apart? '_

James looked down to the last line and thought. 'Were we…really drifting…?' Growling under his breath he closed the small notebook and shoved it into the drawer of the desk. 'It…can't be true…'

He would never want to admit it. Everything will be alright, he told himself. 'I'm looking into it way to much…Just calm down James'

Getting up, he looked around their bedroom and the several picture's of the two and some of Laura. Moving over the bed side, he grabbed the small metal frame, accented with white roses. Mary's favorite. 'It's…our wedding day…Both of our families were there. Though, her parent's never really liked me…They said I could never support her though she didn't care. He he, Mary had so much, well, spunk." He looked into the picture more, a small smile on his face. "She was so beautiful on that day...W-We have a chance…right?"

Though on the inside of himself, he never noticed the slowly growing hate for his wife.

"_Mary…"_

-0-

NOTE: Hello there!

This is my first Silent Hill fan fiction and pretty proud of it so far!

It **IS** a James x Pyramid Head one though with a different twist, Pyramid Head will be appearing in the next chapter though under the name of " Red Hill" Red from 'Red Pyramid' and Hill from 'Silent Hill' though his nickname will be Pyramid Head. I just wanted to try something new and I REALLY do hope people will like it! really do hope eve

. Also, this will be a multi chapter story!

Review and all that, thanks!


	2. Part 2: The New Neighbor, Mr Hill

Part 2:  Meeting

**(5 months later)**

-James' Journal Entry # 7-

'_It has been five months now and I'm truly surprised that me and her are still together after the events that have happened._

_Mary has decided to sleep now in separate beds and she asked to…give up on sexual acts…_

_I don't even know why, though I didn't argue with her for the fear of making her…upset. Even with all the things she has done and me being the same man I am, I still need to respect my…wife._

_Today she actually showed some affection in making some dinner for the two of us while…Laura was at the Mason's for a 'sleepover'_

_Sadly enough, it all ended when Angela Orosco (one of Mary's co-workers) showed up, in a weak manner saying sorry that she never showed up once again at work._

_The two had a talk and Mary just forgot about me and our dinner, it becoming cold soon after._

_I just…brushed it off but, my conscience told me that it was wrong for her to continue to do this to me. To hold back my needs._

_Mary…_

_I fear for our future…'_

"I just hope nobody find's this, absurd book." He whispered to himself, slipping it back into the same drawer just like previous times. James felt like himself again when he was home by himself, he could freely speak his mind without anyone thinking that he was "messed in the head"

Standing from the black pleather chair, he moved to his side of the room, sitting on the covered bed and laying down. He looked to the white ceiling and just let his thoughts wander. The thoughts of himself without the worries of …Mary. With a shake of the head, closing his eyes tightly and shot right up from the bed and held his head. "What am I thinking…? Mary is my WIFE. She's just not a toy I could simply just…throw away." In the darkest part of the blonde's mind, he had the slightest thought of…actually just throwing her away…Her, Laura, Maria…Everyone.

Getting up from the bed, he went into the kitchen looking around and then spotting the large over flowing trash bag. "I should take this out…" Lifting the bulging bag out of the trash bin, giving off a large huff, he opened the front door and made his way to the stair way.

Through the apartment hallway, many doors were shown with multiple numbers for rooms and other various items that, that home maker wanted. The wallpaper was an awful color of white and beige and certain spots showed peeling, half of the wall also showed bordering in the color blue. The floor was also as dull as the wall, a plain floor in the same blue tint as the wall border, not much to look at while traveling through the hallways. Down the long hallway, James spotted Eddie Dombrowski wearing his normal choice of work clothes her usually saw him in. Him turning around, Eddie gave a faint smile and a light wave, James nodding and giving a small one back. "Hey there James, when are we gonna' hang out again. I've been waiting for that so called "PROMISED" get together we were supposta' do. You can't just bail out on me, ya' know!" Giving the other male a small nudge in the side, James just replied with, what seemed to be an annoyed sigh. "Eddie, I really…don't have the time for that. I got work at the store and picking up Laura…Like I'm married now and I don't have time these childish…get together things –" Shaking his head, he looked to the slightly shorter one. "I've…grown up Eddie. I think you need to also." With that to be said, James continued to walk down the hall, leaving a rather confused and irritated Eddie behind. "Really James!" he shouted pointing a finger at his back. "Y-You're the one that needs to live a lil'! She changed ya', I swear!"

He ignored the other's words and continued walking, stopping at the doorway that lead into the laundry room garbage chute. Oh did he wish…he wanted to have fun again and maybe Eddie was right, maybe…just maybe. It was Mary's fault.

* * *

Red Hill looked up at the towering apartments a smug smirk played onto his features. Finally he found a new place to stay, someplace for himself nobody to bother him. The last place he stayed in, people devoted him as a so called "rapist" or even a "murderer". He really didn't care, but the name calling was getting to old for him and he felt as if he wanted to…like he wanted rip everyone's skin off!

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he grabbed a few boxes of his from his truck. His truck a usual red color though consisted of tons of rust in different places. He would never get a new truck, he had it for so long and thought it would be a plain waste.

Now, Red Hill is at the age of 29. He's moved around a bunch of times around the town of Silent Hill. He, himself has always admired the Blue Creek Apartments for some odd reason and himself didn't even know why.

He remembered the number of his apartment. 208, right across from the staircase. Pretty nice.

Slowly walking up the stairs and opening the door, right across from him was his new apartment, 208. Putting the boxes down and pulling out the key he opening the door, showing a somewhat empty "room" with a small kitchen to the side, a bathroom and a bedroom down in the right corner. It was pretty nice though he would have to make it his own. Continuing to look around the apartment, he set the two large boxes he already carried up and chuckled to himself. "It's pretty good, I guess. Kind of has my…style if you want to call it like that…" Red had kind of a low voice on him, sometimes it scared people. With his voice and appearance people didn't want to talk to him usually. Though, he didn't care really because he kept to himself and wanted to stay in his room most of the time. That also scared people somewhat, which started the rumors about him being a "pervert" as well. Can't a single man like himself just live without people poking fun at him. Sometimes he wanted to murder just to make people shut their mouths.

Walking the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. The multiple scars on his face perfectly visible and oddly fitting in his opinion. Stroking the side of his face and slowly he ran a finger tip along one single scar moving across his left cheek. 'Butchering accident a few months ago.' Looking to his lips, two small scars on the right side showed. Slowly fading, but still quite visible to the naked eye. 'Kitchen fight…I was 15, right?'

Taking his mind off of the array of scars he has gotten throughout his life, Red ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, pushing the few stray hairs back. He thought he was quite…attractive, if that was the word. With a small shrug of the shoulders he squired out of the miniature washroom and decided to go back and collect the rest of his boxes and trinkets from his vehicle.

Somehow, he knew that moving to the Blue Creek Apartments was a good thing and his life would be turned around. Red 'Pyramid Head' Hill was starting new.

* * *

James, after throwing the enormous garbage bag out into the garbage shut descended down the stairs to the first floor to grab his apartment's mail. In case of bills, rent, school information for Laura, etc. Two other residents where down in the main area as well, Harry and Cybil. Who James recognized as the local police officer that usually drove around time, like the hawk she was. 'Wonder why she's here?' he asked himself as he made his way over to the large mailbox that was filled with other neighbor's mail.

"Oh, hey there James!" Turning around he saw Harry walking towards him and James gave a faint smile and a nod of the head making a small piece of hair falling into his face. "Have you seen the new guy, damn he's…he's just plain creepy. I fear for Cheryl and Laura…"

Blinking, the male grabbed his mail and turned to the brunette. "There's a new person here…?

Well…he can't be that…bad?"

Harry shoke his head and grabbed James' shoulder, shaking his head once more. "You HAVE to see this guy, I-I really can't explain how he looks. Just, be careful James. I'll see you later…"

With that, Harry turned on his heel and walked off and started up the stairs.

'A new guy…It's just a new person! He can't be bad at all, right?'

James walked back up, still thinking about this person, apparently from what he heard from other guests, this person moved onto his floor. 'I'll have to see this guy sometime soon…I just have to stop thinking about this, it's really idiotic!'

* * *

Hearing the click of the front door indicated that Mary was home, just perfectly wonderful James thought.

"James, honey. I brought lunch home I hope you like mushroom pizza!"

His eyes narrowed in the slightest bit, he despised mushrooms. Of course Mary would get his most hated thing (almost next to her)

"No, I'm ok. I'll just make myself a microwave dinner….T…Thanks for the offer though."

Mary just smiled and shrugged the problem off her shoulders, not really noticing the tone in the male's voice. "Oh! If you don't mind I told the new neighbor to come over for dinner, is that alright James dear?" She turned her head towards his direction and smiled a crooked smile, a soft giggle coming from her throat.

'Hmmm…I'll at least get to know who this person is and what…exactly is the whole uproar.'

Nodding he turned his head as well, opening the freezer open and grabbing a frozen dinner. "Sure why not, I won't hurt anyone. Who knows…he could be a nice guy."

* * *

(3 hours later)

Laura was home now after getting in a fight with Cheryl after she accidently ripped one her drawings. James went to pick her up before she tried anything, he knew (well everyone knew) that she could get really nasty.

She sat on the sofa pouting and growling under her breath also whining on how perfect her cat looked and Cheryl just had to "rip" it.

James sat at the dinner table, rubbing the temples of his head wanting to desperately drown out her noises. I just wanted to snap but, he knew he couldn't. Circling his fingers out and around, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine his own fantasy. No wife, no kid, no responsibilities really. Not a care in the world…Then a ring came. It was like an alarm clock to him as he slipped out of his own world and back to the hell hole he was in.

"I'll get it!" Mary came from the bedroom, fixed her hair up at the mirror next to the door and turned the knob showing Red at the door. He was a tower compared to Mary, almost a monster.

James sighed, standing up and walked to the door, his glance down at the floor. "Welcome to our apartment, it's nice to have someone new around her!" She put a hand out, Red just simply looked at it. She smiled awkwardly and retracted it back. "U-Uh, This is James my husband and in the living room our adoptive daughter, Laura. Say hello James~"

Lifting his head he put a fake smile on. "Hello I'm Ja-"Opening his eyes, they widened slightly and his words wouldn't come out. 'He…looks like…ME! Somewhat. T-The scars and his eyes! This height, he has more muscle then me but-! W-what…his face, the structure looks just like mine?"

"Uh, hello I guess. Name's Red, Red Hill. Though my nickname is Pyramid Head. PH for short." He replies with a smirk and a short wink. Mary giggles and lets him in. "Laura, our guest is here. Come say hello to Mr. Hill!"

Laura rolled her eyes and slipped off the couch, walking into the kitchen to only see a "freak".

"Who is THIS?!" She pouted, her lower lip hanging out as she crossed her arms. "What's with all the…scars and such! It's not even Halloween, Mary why is he even here!?"

Mary let out a small sigh, by now an animated sweat drop would be falling down the side of her head. "Laura, I told you to call me Mom and he's out new neighbor and we, are good to our neighbors~" She smiles and nods to James and slowly the males nods as well to help his wife teach their daughter some…manners and good morals.

"I'm no freak at all; I'm just a NICE, FRIENDLY NEIGHBOR. Also, for a young girl as you-"he stated, pointing a figure out and lower down onto one knee. "You should RESPECT an adult or something will happen to young female such as yourself" He smiled as nicely as he could and stood back up, leaving Laura with a slight scared look on her face.

James stood in the corner a bit and smirked in his mind. 'Maybe…this guy wasn't as different from him as he thought. Maybe…we can get along pretty well.'

-James' Journal Entry # 8-

'_Today the new neighbor came and…he wasn't that bad. It's just weird how much…he looks like me, just remove the scars, the…weird eyes, comb his hair down and there's a perfect copy of me!_

_Mary must be losing a few screws to not notice that._

_Though, what this…Red Hill or…Pyramid Head did was just pretty amazing. He SCARED LAURA AND SHUT HER UP. T-That's…I was surprised that someone could do it._

_I need to have a talk with this…Pyramid Head. Just by the way he looks though. He MIGHT be hiding something…_

_Though, this new neighbor has caught my attention._

_This might be the prayer that I was asking for…_

_Finally…A hole that is not gone…_

_A shimmer of hope.'_

* * *

__(NOTE)

Hey there again!

I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, I'm so very busy with upcoming conventions and such!

^^" I know I have many grammar errors and spelling mistakes. I apologize!

If you want any requests for upcoming chapters, PM me!

:D Review, Favorite and all that!


	3. Part 3: Butcher Knives and Alley Ways

Part 3: Butcher Knives and Alleyways

'_Dinner was rather…nice actually. Though the Sunderland's daughter needs to have a spanking for sure.' _Red remarked in his head, re-capping from last night's affair's with apartment 203's residents. The clock on the side of his bed read "8:12" in neon glowing letters. _'I got sometime before I get to work. Boss won't mind.' _Red moved to the bathroom, the walls still dripping with water vapor from his much needed shower that morning. The bathroom mirror even still had the small liquid droplets running down the glass. Using a hand to wipe away the H2O, he looked into the mirror seeing his own tired reflection. A towel that was hanging on the rack next to the sink was used to ring around his hair, trying desperately to make it dry. After that, quickly he grabbed the hair jell placed on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet, dispensing a good enough amount into his palm and he moved the scented goo through his still slightly damp locks of hair, having it stay slicked back the way he liked it. Though, only a few stray pieces of hair fell on his forehead, he himself not taking any mind to it. Walking through the doorway and into the almost claustrophobic "living room", he glanced to the hanging clock on the wall. "Crap I better start leaving…"

Grabbing his duffle bag and cell phone he rushed out of the apartment in a dash, slamming the door behind him in a loud manner which most likely had awoken his neighbors around him. (Which he didn't even care about…)

Red walked the length of the stairs, searching through his phone for updates or orders on his website (TheRedPyramidWorkshopofHorro rsandProps) a growl escaped his throat as he saw that there was absolutely nothing. His work was going down the drain and nobody wanted to buy his weapons and props he made by hand (a hobby of his). Stepping down from the last step of the flight of stairs, he pried open the door showing the view of the apartment lobby which only held a few early morning risers ready for work like him. He made his way past the few people and to the front door, exiting the building in the main courtyard and out. He breathed the air heavily, smelling the fresh morning dew and the earthly scent of the soil around him. He moved down the gravel stone path, the soft faint clicks of his shoes were the only noises heard minus the chirping above his head. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a recognizable person, James Sunderland. His neighbor he recalled having dinner with. "Oh…" Going over he moved up behind James, who at the time was bending down reaching for a newspaper. "Hello there James." Red calmly spoke, grabbing onto the other males shoulder after he fully stood, making him turn quickly with a shocked expression, having him gasp loudly. "What the-?!" James stumbled back, disoriented at first then noticing who his "predator" actually was. "O-oh…Mr. Hill, it was just you-" Shaking his head, he lifted his face upwards, giving a somewhat serious expression (probably wanting to show he had authority) and pointed a finger to the much taller individual. "You shouldn't just...sneak up on innocent people, you know."

'_Hm, he must think I actually think of him as a "higher up" kind of cute of him.'_ He thought to himself, a menacing smirk coming across his expression. "It's really rude and…well, with your height someone might think of you as some sort of…" James paused and placed his arms across his chest, making a face in which he was probably thinking. "Monster." He stated boldly. Red shrugged his shoulders a bit and let out a chuckle, patting the blondes as well. "I understand fully, but apparently-" Leaning subtly closer, he ruffled his hair and gave him a quick wink. "You don't know who exactly I am." Standing back up fully, he turned his way back around and walked away without a single more word, James just blinked confused as ever and not a word else was spoken between the two.

* * *

The tall, almost monstrous looking male burst through the doors of the butcher shop. He just knew in the bottom of his gut he was late and his boss would have his head for sure. "The Butcher" was standing behind one of the counters, a long and unamused glare on his face. His eyebrows drew downward in disappointment, his eyes almost like two death pools stared unendingly right into Red's direction. He was extremely aggravating most of the time, practically poking him in the sides with his sharpened words. He swears most of the time he could almost feel the veins in his head, throbbing day in and day out throughout his time in the work place, just because of the male. Red asked himself this question everyday as he proceeded through the door. Why _does_ he work here?

Replacing his real thoughts and expressions with an invisible mask, the male with the many secrets continued forward, grabbing his workers apron, a small nametag with the name "RED" chiseled into the metal with black hinted letters, hung from the side of the slightly red colored cloth. He wrapped the thin cloth around his neck. It hung around the front of him and he moved his thick hands to the back, making a quick knot of the two strands. The apron was discolored into many different tones of tan, to white and even a cream like color. Dried blood was patched about the cloth, even some fresh from the other day. Life wasn't easy when working with the butchering job, though… Some stress was taken out from chopping animals up all the time!

Red slipped a fresh pair of clear gloves onto his hands and made his way into the back, where the meat locker was located. Opening the lock, he moved inside. From the ceiling hung freshly dead pigs, well about a half of them. Crates and shelves were all pushed into the walls, also filled with meats of many kinds. Today was the special of "chicken", a sale they usually had on Fridays. He grabbed a few chickens from various sharpened hooks, about two to three and walked back out closing the door behind him.

Today was rather normal more than anything else; he wished he had more…entertainment.

'_I wonder what that James guy is up to.'_

* * *

James let out an offending sigh, his back arched behind him. His expression read _bored_. He was bored of the same job _every day_. Having to deal with weird and slightly disturbing customs of various kinds in his lane at the super market. _'Why couldn't I get a better job than this… college kid one. I'm a grown man…'_

It was a total abomination to him! How could he stoop this low… how did he make it happe- Then it hit him practically in the face. He got this job when he met _MARY_. Mary made him get this job.

His eye was already twitching; it had to be Mary. Everything was Mary's fault now. For god's sake global warming was probably her fault also!

Taking a deep breath, he called for a lunch break and quickly moved to the back and slammed his head into the faculty room fridge. "James, calm yourself down. You-" He sat down now laying his head back, his adams apple bobbing about in his throat as every word came out. "You're just over reacting, because of everything that has been occurring." James closed his eyes, trying to collect himself. He was so confused about everything, his whole life and even his meaning.

Why was this all hitting him in the face in one instant?

James, went on and on with the rest of his day. Though, today had to be the most stressful day of work. Having to deal with a bunch of disrespectful teens trying to steal beer and other alcohol from the store. Many just yelled "old man" or even called him other…name's that shouldn't have been said or even thought of. He bit down on his lip as he left his workplace and out to his car, climbing inside with the loud slam of the door. "God….god damn…" he muttered to himself, leaning down on the steering wheel. He took a deep and needed breath, his chest expanding and then compressing back down with a heavy and loud sigh of breath, being the cause from his thoughts and day. After only a few seconds, he inserted his key into the ignition, started the engine and proceeded to drive off, then turning the radio on and the interior of the car and his mind was filled with the soothing voice and elegance of David Bowie's voice.

Only after the ending of the last note of "Life on Mars?" he switched the engine offline and stayed seated and stared out of the front mirror of the vehicle to the front of the apartment building. He then turned his head sharply to the left side, noticing that the reserved space that was owned me Mary was still quite empty. "She's supposed to be home." James exited the car, shaking his head as he walked quickly inside the building and up the stairs to the second floor only to discover the view of a small girl, blond hair and a recognizable outfit sitting outside the door to his apartment. "Laura…." He walked faster, seeming to pick up a small jog before stopping in front of her and kneeled down. "W-Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be with Mary. Or even the school maybe?" Oddly, James had a hint of concern in his voice, he didn't really understand why she was here anyways. Laura looked up at him and lowered her eyebrows drawn downwards. "Why do you think, I walked all the way here since neither one of you actually cared about picking me up!" She snapped loudly at him, leaning forward, staring at him with an anger in her eyes, James moved back and blinked. 'Mary…didn't pick her up from School…' He let out a angered breath and stood back up, fixing his jacket. "I actually don't have an apology for this Laura…" He pulled the house key out, unlocking it having Laura quickly run inside pushing James aside making him trip into the door frame. "I don't care; you two probably don't even care about me." Laura yelled from her room, and then followed by the loud slam of her door.

James held his head, rubbing his temples in a circular motion. 'God….No wonder I didn't want kids…' Slowly subsiding from his small headache. He grabbed the house phone and proceeded to dial Mary's call number, only to have it ring and go to voice mail. He shook his head, trying again, though calling the hospital instead. Having them say that she indeed left work on time. "Where…where the hell could she be…"

* * *

About Dinner time, the front door made a soft click then a shut making James turn his head from the television program that he was watching. "Mary?" he jumped up onto his feet and quickly went through the doorway to meet Mary. "Mary, where in the world were you?" James raised his voice, which was unlike himself at some points though right now it felt so right for him. She did deserve it. "You didn't even pick Laura up, or even answer my calls!" He pointed a finger at her, only having her glance down to the floor and stumble back. "J-James, I'm sorry-"She placed her bag on the nearby table. "I was out with some of the girls from work, and…and my phone was dead!" James' shoulders slumped backwards as he continued to look at his wife, her expression in a wide and possibly startled state. 'Was she really telling the truth, how- how can I even trust her. Do I know that I can trust my own wife?'

He pinched the rim of his nose and sighed, leaning back onto the doorframe. "Why…You could have called me at work, telling me to pick her up. "

She nodded, her hair flowing behind her with the movements, "I-I know James dear, I'm sorry that it slipped my mind…" She walked forward and took his hand, patting it, almost attempting to be soothing and calm-like. "Just, forgive me. I know you can because… You love me, right James?"

He cocked his head to the side, opening his mouth for only words not to come out. Did James really love Mary…Did he really want to forgive her. Things were not the same as before, when they first met and…that is probably why he didn't know the answer. He couldn't find the answer. He closed his mouth again. "I-I'm going out for a moment, Laura is in her room."

Pulling his hand away and quickly moving from her, he clenched his coat pulling or almost ripping it from the hook and walked straight out and down the hall. "James!" Mary walked into the hall, watching as James walked down the hallway, throwing his jacket on. Never looking back as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "James, please come back!"

His conscience told him to stop his legs from moving onwards, though his well-being told him to leave here, leave here quickly.

He drove and drove, the fog flowing around the area as if it were dancing among its own self. His headlights were on, illuminating it in front of him in a bright shine of yellow. His hands gripped the wheel as he continued to drive, shop lights flickered on as the night fell in. 'Mary, Mary, Mary.'

The name Mary flowed and chanted in his head, as if it were a spell. A sickening spell, it made him sick. Mary was slowly turning into one of the most…he pounded onto the brake as the light above him turned red. He just, couldn't make the words come out. They were glued to him, he could never get them out, he couldn't think of them or even write the haunting words down. He was being eaten up from the inside; he could feel in deep inside of him. He just wanted to let the tears run, run down into a giant pool of disappear and misunderstanding. He wanted people to know about his feelings, his mind set. He was already going crazy, from Mary.

The lights than turned florescent green, then having him proceed to drive down the road, having him sop once more from another light. He looked over, down the nearby alleyway. Maybe he could stay there for the night, sounds pretty good actually. He cleared his throat and glanced down then back up again, now noticing two black blobs, or figures down the alleyway. "Hm?"

Pulling over, he blinked several times, neither coming into view. He moved from the car and slowly walked forward, the gravel making his shoes click softly, though it hardly made him knowingly there. 'Who the hell…?' He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view of the two unknown people.

Red smirked triumphantly as he pushed the woman into the brick wall, glancing at her from up and down. 'Damn, you got a good one tonight.' The young nurse chuckled to herself as she leaned her head back as her air fell behind her. He came closer, moving a hand to cup her face, stroking his thumb lightly over her lips as he moved in for the kill as he attacked her practically with his lips. She left out a soft groan as she did in fact, play along with the male, man handling her.

Though, what the two fornicators didn't notice from the entrance of the alleyway was a sad, lonely and desperate blond man watching them.

James continued to watch, shrugging his shoulders as he chuckled to himself. 'Have I really gotten mad, I'm watching two strangers face fuck each other. God…" James walked back as he started moving back to his car until he heard the soft groan of a woman's voice (which happened to come from the alley way) mutter the name ' Red '. He snapped his head back, his bangs flying into his face. 'Red….Red..Hill?' He went back into place, watching the two people. 'Was really Red….Oh dear god." Without noticing much, a heat spread across his cheeks as he watched with amazement and a bit of excitement. 'I'm quite jealous… W-Why can't me and Mary do stuff like….THAT?' James, of course, seemed to be a bit jealous and…happy that Red was able to get this sort of attention from women. He did have a great fistic and everything, so he WOULD get people to…be attracted to him.

Now what James didn't see, was that he was not just jealous but also…was that a hint of...

_Attraction?_

* * *

_AN:_ Hello everyone!

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. School has pounded me with stuff and conventions and xD ALL THAT STUFF!

I really worked hard on this chapter and I hope it's to the best. Hehe.

Again, I take suggestions in idea's also~

The next Chapter will start having more Journal Entries from James and will show more of his hate for Mary so. -thumbs up-

Though, onto the new Silent Hill Movie coming up, I can't wait for it actually!

It's something to look forward to, and I hope it will be good and bring some new people to the Silent Hill Fandom. It's bring us back out there and telling people "HEY WE ARE STILL ALIVE."

Well, I will update as soon as possible and I'll start Part 4: Dark Thoughts of My Mind


	4. Part 4: Dark Thoughts of My Mind

Part 4:Dark Thoughts of My Mind

_Journal Entry #6_

'_It has been a long time since I have made an entry in this damn journal. _

_I don't even know what the hell I'm doing anymore._

_I've been having dreams…several dreams of Mary…I was killing her. I don't know why, I wouldn't do such a thing. _

_Sometimes I stabbed her with a simple kitchen knife, or…even slowly suffocated her in her own sleep._

_It made my skin crawl; I wanted this to stop…_

_What is happening to me?'_

James bit the bottom of his lip, extremely unsure of himself and his feelings. He didn't know who he was anymore. A growl ripped out of his throat as he slammed the cover closed and threw his hands into his hair, gripping the follicles and tugged desperately. Tearless cries came out as he closed his eyes securely. He was…angry and upset with himself, and he didn't even understand why!

Why did he have these horrible thoughts?!

He shook with anger for his own being, for having such ideas and images run through his cranium. James was damned, damning thoughts. As some would say he was…somewhat sinful for thinking about the murder of his own wife. He breathed audibly, the only noise that was booming somewhat in the room. "Why?" He muttered softly, over and over again. Almost like a chant…or a plea.

* * *

Minutes later, James pulled himself together, placed his journal into a certain drawer and got up to go watch some television. To unwind.

He plunged into the cushion of the couch, giving off a small sound. Gently, his fingers switched the television on, the first thing showing up was "Jack the Ripper: The Story" There was another annoyed groan let out into the room and quickly the box turned off, throwing the remote to the other end of the couch. He glanced to the floor, the dreams still haunting him. 'Just…Just push them away. Don't think anything…drastic.' James said to himself repeatedly, trying to get everything straight and in proper order.

He went on with his day off, making time useful by just browsing the internet, checking for several bargains of various items. Practically useless things altogether.

Around 12:00 he then decided to check for the mail, only to run into Red in the hallway. He cleared his throat, giving him a short and firm nod and muttered a simple"Hello." Before trying to swerve out of the way of the large man, holding a large duffel bag of god knows what. "Oh, hello…" he replied back, his voice low and almost…husky. James looked down, noticing that the male had a hard time, struggling with the many bags and things he was holding onto. "Uh, do you need any…help" he asked, moving behind the taller male, trying his best to grab the keys from his pants pocket. The taller and definitely more intimidating man grunted almost annoyingly as he continued to fail at his task. "No. No, I'm perfectly fine." He exclaimed rather abruptly.

James backed off, glancing off to one of the walls which had an unattractive chipping of wallpaper already. With that, he started to walk off, and then on second thought turned back around. "I'll just help you out. I have nothing else better to do. And…since you seem to need some help-"He grabbed about 3 bags and a…what was that?

Was that a human head?!

His Adam's apple rolled when the blonde gulped, easily showing that he was…frightened. "Hmm, thanks…I guess." Red said back, giving him and glance with a witty smirk. Now able to grab his keys, he did so and opened the door. The smell of spray deodorant and cigarette's were invaded by his nostrils, making him cringe in the weirdest of ways. His knee's almost immediately felt weak. 'What the-' He ignored the fact and proceeded into the male's apartment and set the bags on the kitchen counter and the…head also. "What's…what's with the head…?" he asked, throwing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Don't you even know what's coming up?" he asked, sounding cocky and a matter of fact tone to his voice. "No I d-" Then he remembered, it was October…Halloween was in a few days. "Oh." He nodded swiftly feeling embarrassed. 'God, the guy probably thinks I'm some idiot that doesn't pay attention to anything. Plus, he probably already thinks I'm a horrible…father.' Then Red just laughed, not just a chuckle; a hardy, loud laugh. His voice boomed through the whole room. "You-You don't even know what the date is, probably even the month!" he continued to laugh loudly, the walls vibrating. James smiling weakly as he softly and nervously chuckled with the other male. One of his hands found its way to run through his blond locks. "I-I…" he stuttered. "God, you are so adorable." Red stated, pretending to wipe of tear from his eye. James snapped his head straight into his direction.

'ME.

ADORABLE.'

After a few moments of complete silence, James cleared his throat and just smiled and nodded. "Hehe, Yeah." He put his hands to his sides and nodded. "Well, I'll just…leave." Red smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later… _Mr. Sunderland_." He said, drawling it out and adding a wink making James' face heat up in a soft pink tint.

James proceeded out of the crammed apartment complex of 208 and continued down the hallway to his own door. He shook his head, the word 'Adorable' playing throughout his skull like a record player that was stuck. He wasn't….adorable, he was a man, men were definitely not supposed to be adorable. There was another scoff, letting the situation roll off his shoulder. He returned into his own living space, not noticing the smirking face that was watching him from the doorway of 208.

Throughout the rest of the day, James scrambled and attempted to throw up some decorations and ran to the side store around the corner getting some last minute candy. He just knew that when Laura would come home and pester him to go trick and treating and he would have to take her since he's an adult. He sighed, going to another store and…sadly, picked up a small costume to please her at least.

By 3 pm both Laura and oddly Mary were home and getting ready for the long night. "Oh, James. This will be so nice. All of us, you know. Being a family and going out." Mary exclaimed, pulling out her costume 'When did she get that?' James thought.

He shook his head and nodded, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I guess it does seem…fun." James let a small smile escape him.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

A delightful grin emerged on his face; it was so wide he could say that his cheeks hurt just a bit. He stared, long fully at his costume, each edge and each little detail was…perfect. It looked simply real, like you could touch it with bare fingers and the metal would be cold to the touch, though it was just simple materials. Red almost let out a childish giggle of delight as he grabbed his bloody apron that he brought home for that day of work. Tonight was just going to be…amazing.

* * *

It was 5 pm now, some children from the apartment building showed up. Such as Cheryl and Harry and this odd little child and Walter. Which James never really talked to, he lived upstairs next to…what room was that again? Oh, never mind. James was just wearing a pair of blond cat ears, a flimsy tail and drawn on whiskers. Mary insisted that he wore a collar with a small bell on it; he just slammed that down on the table as a flat out NO.

Mary smiled at the various children, handing candy out to them in handfuls in her nurse's costume. 'God, if she bends down anymore her damn breasts will fall out.' He thought. Oddly, no shiver ran down his spine at the thought of his supposed wife, in that state. He ignored that idea and just kept the night going.

Laura exited her room, a smirk on her face as she twirled around her dress, her long blond tresses moving with her, whipping her in the face. James' face scrunched up in disgust, to his own self though Laura noticed. "James, you're just jealous. A guy can't wear stuff like this. I'm just so pretty. I'm a princess and you're just a little kitten." He glared, narrowing his eyes. "Watch your mouth." He spatted out, turning his head forward, just as Mary closed the door for now. She let out a sigh, fixing the top of her costume letting out a content laugh. "More kids this year, huh?" He just gave a firm nod, fixing the ears that were falling from his head.

"Just damn…perfect."

* * *

A scream came from down the hallway in a matter of minutes, making heads whip towards the direction. The loud mutter of "What the hell?" was heard but ignored as residents of the second floor opened their doors, searching for where the noise came from.

Cheryl looked freighted as she clung to her father's leg. The residents of 208, just laughing loudly as he reached a hand out towards the child, making her squirm even more. Harry yelled profanities at the male, who was still laughing. He held his daughter close, grabbing the candy from the candy bowl that he was holding and left trying to calm her down.

Red laughed extremely loudly, throughout the hallway. Several residents shook their heads at him and closed their doors. While others walked forward to get a better view of the tenant.

James and Mary opened the door, looking at Red from their doorway seeing what exactly what was wrong.

He was dressed up in a bloody butcher's apron, minus a shirt showing his arms that did in fact have some muscles. Blood was laid on his arms and not to mention. A large…Pyramid Head like…THING on his head. James' jaw was drawn downwards, in pure shock. Mary gasped audibly, pulling Laura inside. Though, James stayed watching.

"What-" He walked forward slowly. The Pyramid had many weird dimensions, in an otherworldly red color of rust. He looked like the thing that described pure evil in the real world. The only words that could describe him were…

A Pyramid Head.

"What…What exactly are you doing?" James questioned, raising an eyebrow. His voice growling through grinded teeth. "It's called Halloween." He easily replied. Glances from the overly exuberant Halloween fan were directed at others that have moved into the hallway and gave a low nod of his head, moving his hand onto the other male's chest and gave a large push and moved him inside of 208, closing the door behind both of them.

"Tell me exactly why you find doing something like this…funny?" stated James, his voice growing sterner with every word. The younger male was the scolded by Red who was making a sneer form onto his features as he pulled his helmet off. "It actually is funny, Halloween is a holiday to scare people." He simply put, now leaning on his kitchen counter and watched as James practically unraveled in front of him. "I, I know what you're saying, and…I must agree it was funny how you did that." James licked his lips, trying to think of a way to continue his little rant. "But, you can't just do that to children even if it's fun. It's just not right." He rubbed a hand up his arm, nervously glancing away from the much taller man.

His barrow tone voice boomed through the room, a laugh and the next thing he knew was that he leaned closer to him, his face right there. His breath ghosting over his cheek.

"What, are you- "

A brush of skin to skin. Cheek to Cheek and the voice was near his ear.

"Scared, James…?" James arched slightly, his back having the oddest shiver run down his spine. All he replied with was…

"Maybe a little."

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so long it updating once again! School has been shoveling things down my throat and such.

Originally this chapter was supposed to be put up on Halloween, but I got so busy and I couldn't.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and as you see the couple is starting to "bloom" with Red being quite flirting in his actions, taking a great liking to James.

If you have any ideas for chapters, PLEASE PM me!


End file.
